Stats screen
by Ragnorak16
Summary: Gamer current stats
1. Chapter 1

**Stats screen.**

 **Stats screen.  
Name:Spencer A Hott  
Alias: Mores M Operandi  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Title: The gamer/Merciful death.  
Level: 200  
HP: 2050. Regen: 105.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 8850. Regen: 2150 Mp per minute.  
Vit:90(-8)  
Str:70  
Dex:241 (+4)  
Int:339 (+15)  
Wis:200 (+15)  
Luc:170 (+5)  
Stat points: 0  
Money: 500000 yen  
Skill points: 140  
Affinities:  
Chaos:1050(+20)  
Fire: 1040(+20)  
Lighting: 90(+20)  
Earth: 55(+20)  
Water: 70(+20)  
Wind: 35(+20)  
Dark: 1050(+20)  
Light: 95(+20) **

**Skills.**

 **Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

 **Deadzone. (Active) level:1(50%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end. Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss.**

 **Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

 **Stillborn.**

 **Kingdom Darkness.**

 **Lich form. (Active) level: 1(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death! Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

 **Chaos smasher: Active, level 1(0%). A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. Mp cost: 60. B scaleing with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt: Active, level 3(0%). A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. Mp cost:30. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling. Passive, level 12(40%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier and less costly. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 12.**

 **Thorn bind hostage. Active, level 14(29%). A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magically damage per vine: 140.**

 **Observe, Active. Level 12(50%). The most useful skill in any gamer's aresenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Mp: cost:0. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider, Active. Level 1/2: a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Mp cost:200. Summons a dark horse obedient to you and you alone.**

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 27/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect locked, requisite: mastery level 50, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max? Mp cost: 500 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title! Every 100 levels after 100 you gain a new set of wings, but the cost to use them is increased times 10 per new set.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 2(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons three Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +300% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +60 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot two affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+60% resistance to fire). Water(+90% resistance to water).**

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 1(20%). Mp cost: 300 to summon a sword +100 per minute blade shield is activated. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Any type of blade the user can imagine will appear with an escort of twenty blades to act like a shield, or a more visible way of switching weapons. While only limited to swords soon that may not be the case.**

 **High council. Active. Mp cost: 0. Level 4: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana. Number of available council members 12.**

 **Healing hands. Active, level 12(05%). Mp cost 10 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle. Heals 200 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

 **Shadow morph. Level 1(1.5%), Active: the shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

 **Almighty crush, Active, lv:2 (20%). Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stats screen.**

 **Stats screen.  
Name:Spencer A Hott  
Alias: Mores M Operandi  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Title: The gamer/Merciful death.  
Level: 200  
HP: 2300. Regen: 105.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 11,975. Regen: 4600 Mp per minute.  
Vit:100(-8)  
Str:179  
Dex:301 (+29)  
Int:449 (+30)  
Wis:410 (+50)  
Luc:180 (+5)  
Stat points: 0  
Money: 500000 yen  
Skill points: 117  
Affinities:  
Chaos:1050(+20)  
Fire: 1060(+20)  
Lighting: 90(+20)  
Earth: 95(+20)  
Water: 70(+20)  
Wind: 65(+20)  
Dark: 1080(+20)  
Light: 95(+20) **

**Skills.**

 **Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

 **Reaper training(Passive) level MAX: Due to diligent training as the next leader of the grim reapers your mind is sharper than most, and your body is sturdier as a result. +5 to all mental stats and a 10% decrease in damage from all sources.**

 **Assimilation gear(Active) Level 20 (0%): The fabled power of the Shinigami, created by one of the first Grim reapers with the blessing of the Christian god, it is said to be the only sacred gear to be used by non humans: one must only think its name and it shall appear to the current Grim reaper. If you have the honor of seeing this ancient device in action then you are already dead to this world. It is whispered that the soul powering it is the infamous Bahamut, the dragon known for death and terror.**

 **Mp cost: 50. Effect: Assimilates all non physical attacks to the gamer's arsenal permanently. Able to send back a portion, if not all, power gained at twice its original strength.**

 **Balance breaker. Active, level: 1(0%) Mp cost: zero. can be used once per day. Doubles( at this point) the wielder's level, stats, affinities and defenses. No skills can be created during Balance Breaker mode.**

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

 **Deadzone. (Active) level:1(50%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end. Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss.**

 **Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

 **Stillborn.**

 **Kingdom Darkness.**

 **Lich form. (Active) level: 1(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death! Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

 **Chaos smasher: Active, level 1(0%). A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. Mp cost: 60. B scaleing with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt: Active, level 3(0%). A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. Mp cost:30. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling. Passive, level 27(40%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier and less costly. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 27.**

 **Thorn bind hostage. Active, level 14(29%). A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magically damage per vine: 140.**

 **Observe, Active. Level 12(50%). The most useful skill in any gamer's arsenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Mp: cost:0. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider, Active. Level 1/2: a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Mp cost:200. Summons a dark horse obedient to you and you alone.**

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 27/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect locked, requisite: mastery level 50, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max? Mp cost: 500 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title! Every 100 levels after 100 you gain a new set of wings, but the cost to use them is increased times 10 per new set.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 2(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons three Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +300% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +60 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot two affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+60% resistance to fire). Water(+90% resistance to water).**

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 1(20%). Mp cost: 300 to summon a sword +100 per minute blade shield is activated. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Any type of blade the user can imagine will appear with an escort of twenty blades to act like a shield, or a more visible way of switching weapons. While only limited to swords soon that may not be the case.**

 **High council. Active. Mp cost: 0. Level 4: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana. Number of available council members 12.**

 **Healing hands. Active, level 20(10%). Mp cost 05 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle. Heals 800 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

 **Shadow morph. Level 1(1.5%), Active: the shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

 **Almighty crush, Active, lv:2 (20%). Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**

 **Reaper art #31 Death's grasp. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 400: After a drunk telepath tried to strangle a reaper many millennia ago this art allows the reapers who've trained extensively to become a sith lord, perhaps that's where this universe's george lucas got the idea from? Effects: telekinetic abilities, aka the 'Force'. Does crushing damage to internal organs. Damage varies based on density of organs.**

 **Blood-scourge. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 500: poison your enemies blood with this dark magic. Applies toxic ailment to enemies, lasts 5 minutes, enemy must be bleeding for skill to activate.**

 **Saint's circle. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 20: not all magics are used for destruction. Cure status ailments to self and others within a 5 foot radius.**

 **A saint's prayer. Passive. Level: max: peace of mind, peace of spirit, peace of body. Raises all affinites by five. Passively increase wisdom by 10.**

 **Barrier for the just: Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 100: Create a moderate barrier to protect what's most important**

 **Reaper art #32. Inner balance. Passive. Level: max: A mid tier skill that all aspiring Grim reapers learn. Mastering this shows true potential to take up the mantle of death. Effects: +10 to dex, wis.**

 **Reaper art #33. Skeletal hounds. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 300: Even reapers need help hunting down their quarry. Effects: summons three skeletal hounds that can sniff out any wounded enemies in a forty mile radius.**

 **Reaper arts #34-50. Moshinju. Passive. Level: max: A mixture of pole and blade techniques designed to ensure maximum efficiency with scythes, only those who have** **proven worthy are taught this sacred art, and they often are the ones picked to be the Grim Reaper. Effects: +15 dexterity and +40% mastery gain of scythe like weapons.**

 **Symbol of Death(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: All Effect: Allows you to mark the enemies that you have defeated and add them to your own forces. There are three requirements that must be met to activate this skill:**

 **1\. The being that you mark must be identified as a 'Boss' or 'Mini-Boss'**

 **2\. They can not be apart of the DxD Universe; this skill will not affect any person, animal, or being that was born in the DxD world**

 **3\. You must defeat the Boss in one-on-one combat. If they bring help then it's fair game to summon.**

 **Summon Death Gun(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 MP per minute summoned Effect: This skill will allow you to summon Red-Eyed XaXa, aka Death Gun, to fight by your side. You have beaten the True Red-Player and he shall fight and kill for you. And he will kill those he fights, so do not summon if you care about your opponent's life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stats screen.**

 **Stats screen.  
Name:Spencer A Hott  
Alias: Mores M Operandi  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Title: The gamer/Merciful death.  
Level: 210  
HP: 2550. Regen: 145.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 11,975. Regen: 4600 Mp per minute.  
Vit:110(-8)  
Str:189  
Dex:301 (+29)  
Int:449 (+30)  
Wis:410 (+50)  
Luc:180 (+5)  
Stat points: 50**

 **Money: 500000 yen  
Skill points: 127  
Affinities:  
Chaos:1650(+20)  
Fire: 1160(+20)  
Lighting: 90(+20)  
Earth: 95(+20)  
Water: 70(+20)  
Wind: 65(+20)  
Dark: 1680(+20)  
Light: 95(+20) **

**Skills.**

 **Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

 **Reaper training(Passive) level MAX: Due to diligent training as the next leader of the grim reapers your mind is sharper than most, and your body is sturdier as a result. +5 to all mental stats and a 10% decrease in damage from all sources.**

 **Assimilation gear(Active) Level 30 (0%): The fabled power of the Shinigami, created by one of the first Grim reapers with the blessing of the Christian god, it is said to be the only sacred gear to be used by non humans: one must only think its name and it shall appear to the current Grim reaper. If you have the honor of seeing this ancient device in action then you are already dead to this world. It is whispered that the soul powering it is the infamous Bahamut, the dragon known for death and terror.**

 **Mp cost: 50. Effect: Assimilates all non physical attacks to the gamer's arsenal permanently. Able to send back a portion, if not all, power gained at twice its original strength.**

 **Balance breaker. Active, level: 2(0%) Mp cost: zero. can be used once per day. Doubles(at this point) the wielder's level, stats, affinities and defenses. No skills can be created during Balance Breaker mode. Can be used for 10 minutes.**

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

 **Deadzone. (Active) level:2(50%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end. Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss.**

 **Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

 **Stillborn.**

 **Kingdom Darkness.**

 **Lich form. (Active) level: 11(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death! Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

 **Chaos smasher: Active, level 1(0%). A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. Mp cost: 60. B scaleing with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt: Active, level 3(0%). A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. Mp cost:30. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling. Passive, level 27(40%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier and less costly. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 27.**

 **Thorn bind hostage. Active, level 14(29%). A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magically damage per vine: 140.**

 **Observe, Active. Level 12(50%). The most useful skill in any gamer's arsenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Mp: cost:0. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider, Active. Level 1/2: a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Mp cost:200. Summons a dark horse obedient to you and you alone.**

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 27/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect locked, requisite: mastery level 50, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max? Mp cost: 500 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title! Every 100 levels after 100 you gain a new set of wings, but the cost to use them is increased times 10 per new set.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 12(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons three Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +1800% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +360 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot two affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+100% resistance to fire). Water(+90% resistance to water).**

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 13(20%). Mp cost: 300 to summon a sword +100 per minute blade shield is activated. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Any type of blade the user can imagine will appear with an escort of twenty blades to act like a shield, or a more visible way of switching weapons. While only limited to swords soon that may not be the case.**

 **High council. Active. Mp cost: 0. Level 14: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana. Number of available council members 14.**

 **Healing hands. Active, level 20(10%). Mp cost 05 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle. Heals 800 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

 **Shadow morph. Level 15(1.5%), Active: the shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

 **Almighty crush, Active, lv:2 (20%). Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**

 **Reaper art #31 Death's grasp. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 400: After a drunk telepath tried to strangle a reaper many millennia ago this art allows the reapers who've trained extensively to become a sith lord, perhaps that's where this universe's george lucas got the idea from? Effects: telekinetic abilities, aka the 'Force'. Does crushing damage to internal organs. Damage varies based on density of organs.**

 **Blood-scourge. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 500: poison your enemies blood with this dark magic. Applies toxic ailment to enemies, lasts 5 minutes, enemy must be bleeding for skill to activate.**

 **Saint's circle. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 20: not all magics are used for destruction. Cure status ailments to self and others within a 5 foot radius.**

 **A saint's prayer. Passive. Level: max: peace of mind, peace of spirit, peace of body. Raises all affinites by five. Passively increase wisdom by 10.**

 **Barrier for the just: Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 100: Create a moderate barrier to protect what's most important**

 **Reaper art #32. Inner balance. Passive. Level: max: A mid tier skill that all aspiring Grim reapers learn. Mastering this shows true potential to take up the mantle of death. Effects: +10 to dex, wis.**

 **Reaper art #33. Skeletal hounds. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 300: Even reapers need help hunting down their quarry. Effects: summons three skeletal hounds that can sniff out any wounded enemies in a forty mile radius.**

 **Reaper arts #34-50. Moshinju. Passive. Level: max: A mixture of pole and blade techniques designed to ensure maximum efficiency with scythes, only those who have proven worthy are taught this sacred art, and they often are the ones picked to be the Grim Reaper. Effects: +15 dexterity and +40% mastery gain of scythe like weapons.**

 **Symbol of Death(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: All Effect: Allows you to mark the enemies that you have defeated and add them to your own forces. There are three requirements that must be met to activate this skill:**

 **1\. The being that you mark must be identified as a 'Boss' or 'Mini-Boss'**

 **2\. They can not be apart of the DxD Universe; this skill will not affect any person, animal, or being that was born in the DxD world**

 **3\. You must defeat the Boss in one-on-one combat. If they bring help then it's fair game to summon.**

 **Summon Death Gun(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 MP per minute summoned Effect: This skill will allow you to summon Red-Eyed XaXa, aka Death Gun, to fight by your side. You have beaten the True Red-Player and he shall fight and kill for you. And he will kill those he fights, so do not summon if you care about your opponent's life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stats screen.**

 **Stats screen.  
Name:Spencer A Hott  
Alias: Mores M Operandi  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Title: The gamer/Merciful death  
Level: 290  
HP: 3300. Regen: 165.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 14,475. Regen: 5500 Mp per minute.  
Vit:140(-8)  
Str:244  
Dex:301 (+29)  
Int:549 (+30)  
Wis:500 (+50)  
Luc:305 (+5)  
Stat points: 450**

 **Money: A lot of yen**

 **Skill points: 207  
Affinities:  
Chaos: 2650(+20)  
Fire: 2160(+20)  
Lighting: 90(+20)  
Earth: 95(+20)  
Water: 70(+20)  
Wind: 65(+20)  
Dark: 2680(+20)  
Light: 95(+20) **

**Skills.**

 **Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

 **Reaper training(Passive) level MAX: Due to diligent training as the next leader of the grim reapers your mind is sharper than most, and your body is sturdier as a result. +5 to all mental stats and a 10% decrease in damage from all sources.**

 **Assimilation gear(Active) Level 30 (0%): The fabled power of the Shinigami, created by one of the first Grim reapers with the blessing of the Christian god, it is said to be the only sacred gear to be used by non humans: one must only think its name and it shall appear to the current Grim reaper. If you have the honor of seeing this ancient device in action then you are already dead to this world. It is whispered that the soul powering it is the infamous Bahamut, the dragon known for death and terror.**

 **Mp cost: 50. Effect: Assimilates all non physical attacks to the gamer's arsenal permanently. Able to send back a portion, if not all, power gained at twice its original strength.**

 **Balance breaker. Active, level: 4(0%) Mp cost: zero. can be used once per day. Doubles(at this point) the wielder's level, stats, affinities and defenses. No skills can be created during Balance Breaker mode. Can be used for 20 minutes.**

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

 **Deadzone. (Active) level:2(50%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end. Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss.**

 **Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

 **Stillborn.**

 **Kingdom Darkness.**

 **Lich form. (Active) level: 11(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death! Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

 **Chaos smasher: Active, level 1(0%). A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. Mp cost: 60. B scaleing with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt: Active, level 3(0%). A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. Mp cost:30. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling. Passive, level 27(40%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier and less costly. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 27.**

 **Thorn bind hostage. Active, level 14(29%). A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magically damage per vine: 140.**

 **Observe, Active. Level 12(50%). The most useful skill in any gamer's arsenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Mp: cost:0. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider, Active. Level 1/2: a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Mp cost:200. Summons a dark horse obedient to you and you alone.**

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 27/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect locked, requisite: mastery level 50, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max? Mp cost: 500 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title! Every 100 levels after 100 you gain a new set of wings, but the cost to use them is increased times 10 per new set.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 12(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons three Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +1800% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +360 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot two affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+100% resistance to fire). Water(+90% resistance to water).**

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 33(20%). Mp cost: 300 to summon a sword +100 per minute blade shield is activated. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Any type of blade the user can imagine will appear with an escort of twenty blades to act like a shield, or a more visible way of switching weapons. While only limited to swords soon that may not be the case.**

 **High council. Active. Mp cost: 0. Level 20: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana. Number of available council members 14.**

 **Healing hands. Active, level 20(10%). Mp cost 05 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle. Heals 800 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

 **Shadow morph. Level 18(1.5%), Active: the shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

 **Almighty crush, Active, lv:2 (20%). Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**

 **Reaper art #31 Death's grasp. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 400: After a drunk telepath tried to strangle a reaper many millennia ago this art allows the reapers who've trained extensively to become a sith lord, perhaps that's where this universe's george lucas got the idea from? Effects: telekinetic abilities, aka the 'Force'. Does crushing damage to internal organs. Damage varies based on density of organs.**

 **Blood-scourge. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 500: poison your enemies blood with this dark magic. Applies toxic ailment to enemies, lasts 5 minutes, enemy must be bleeding for skill to activate.**

 **Saint's circle. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 20: not all magics are used for destruction. Cure status ailments to self and others within a 5 foot radius.**

 **A saint's prayer. Passive. Level: max: peace of mind, peace of spirit, peace of body. Raises all affinites by five. Passively increase wisdom by 10.**

 **Barrier for the just: Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 100: Create a moderate barrier to protect what's most important**

 **Reaper art #32. Inner balance. Passive. Level: max: A mid tier skill that all aspiring Grim reapers learn. Mastering this shows true potential to take up the mantle of death. Effects: +10 to dex, wis.**

 **Reaper art #33. Skeletal hounds. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 300: Even reapers need help hunting down their quarry. Effects: summons three skeletal hounds that can sniff out any wounded enemies in a forty mile radius.**

 **Reaper arts #34-50. Moshinju. Passive. Level: max: A mixture of pole and blade techniques designed to ensure maximum efficiency with scythes, only those who have proven worthy are taught this sacred art, and they often are the ones picked to be the Grim Reaper. Effects: +15 dexterity and +40% mastery gain of scythe like weapons.**

 **Symbol of Death(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: All Effect: Allows you to mark the enemies that you have defeated and add them to your own forces. There are three requirements that must be met to activate this skill:**

 **1\. The being that you mark must be identified as a 'Boss' or 'Mini-Boss'**

 **2\. They can not be apart of the DxD Universe; this skill will not affect any person, animal, or being that was born in the DxD world**

 **3\. You must defeat the Boss in one-on-one combat. If they bring help then it's fair game to summon.**

 **Summon Death Gun(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 MP per minute summoned Effect: This skill will allow you to summon Red-Eyed XaXa, aka Death Gun, to fight by your side. You have beaten the True Red-Player and he shall fight and kill for you. And he will kill those he fights, so do not summon if you care about your opponent's life.**

 **Shadow walk. Active, level: 45(34.6%) Mp cost: 200 per hour. Used by intermediate dark users. A technique that allows one to blend into the shadows. Higher versions of this technique can be used to hide in any shadow, even the shadow of the inside of an organism. Often used for speedy assassinations.**

 **Summon Nokris. Active. Level: ?. Mp cost: 1000: the cast out prince of a sword bound King has pledged his loyalty to you and Xol. He will be summoned with a small unit of thralls, acolytes, and other lesser hive. Perhaps when he's stronger, ascendant hive will come with him when you call.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stats screen.**

 **Stats screen.  
Name:Spencer A Hott  
Alias: Mores M Operandi  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Title: The gamer/Merciful death  
Level: 1,080  
HP: 5,800. Regen: 300.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 21,750. Regen: 9,260 Mp per minute.  
Vit:240(-8)  
Str:444  
Dex:701 (+29)  
Int: 820 (+50)  
Wis:855 (+70)  
Luc:810 (+5)  
Stat points: 4,029**

 **Money: A lot of yen**

 **Skill points: 927  
Affinities:  
Chaos: 6650(+20)  
Fire: 3160(+20)  
Lighting: 590(+20)  
Earth: 595(+20)  
Water: 570(+20)  
Wind: 565(+20)  
Dark: 4680(+20)  
Light: 1045(+20) **

**Skills.**

 **Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

 **Reaper training(Passive) level MAX: Due to diligent training as the next leader of the grim reapers your mind is sharper than most, and your body is sturdier as a result. +5 to all mental stats and a 10% decrease in damage from all sources.**

 **Assimilation gear(Active) Level 50 (0%): The fabled power of the Shinigami, created by one of the first Grim reapers with the blessing of the Christian god, it is said to be the only sacred gear to be used by non humans: one must only think its name and it shall appear to the current Grim reaper. If you have the honor of seeing this ancient device in action then you are already dead to this world. It is whispered that the soul powering it is the infamous Bahamut, the dragon known for death and terror.**

 **Mp cost: 50. Effect: Assimilates all non physical attacks to the gamer's arsenal permanently. Able to send back a portion, if not all, power gained at twice its original strength.**

 **Balance breaker. Active, level: 24(0%) Mp cost: zero. can be used once per day. Doubles(at this point) the wielder's level, stats, affinities and defenses. No skills can be created during Balance Breaker mode. Can be used for 120 minutes.**

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

 **Deadzone. (Active) level: 22(50%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end. Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss.**

 **Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

 **Stillborn.**

 **Kingdom Darkness.**

 **Lich form. (Active) level: 31(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death! Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

 **Chaos smasher: Active, level 21(0%). A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. Mp cost: 60. B scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt: Active, level 23(0%). A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. Mp cost:30. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling. Passive, level 47(40%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier and less costly. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 47.**

 **Thorn bind hostage. Active, level 34(29%). A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magically damage per vine: 340.**

 **Observe, Active. Level 32(50%). The most useful skill in any gamer's arsenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Mp: cost:0. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider, Active. Level 2/2: a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Mp cost:200. Summons a dark horse or hell drake obedient to you and you alone.**

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 57/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect unlocked: gained the skill True Reaper, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max? Mp cost: 1000 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title! Every 100 levels after 100 you gain a new set of wings, but the cost to use them is increased times 10 per new set.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 32(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons five Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +2500% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +600 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot three affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+100% resistance to fire). Water(+90% resistance to water).**

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 53(20%). Mp cost: 300 to summon a sword +100 per minute blade shield is activated. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Any type of weapon the user can imagine will appear with an escort of twenty blades to act like a shield, or a more visible way of switching weapons. Now the only limit is that they must be melee weapons, but every limit must be broken eventually.**

 **High council. Active. Mp cost: 0. Level 40: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana. Number of available council members 16.**

 **Healing hands. Active, level 40(10%). Mp cost 05 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle. Heals 800 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

 **Shadow morph. Level 38(1.5%), Active: the shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

 **Almighty crush, Active, lv:22 (20%). Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**

 **Reaper art #31 Death's grasp. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 400: After a drunk telepath tried to strangle a reaper many millennia ago this art allows the reapers who've trained extensively to become a sith lord, perhaps that's where this universe's george lucas got the idea from? Effects: telekinetic abilities, aka the 'Force'. Does crushing damage to internal organs. Damage varies based on density of organs.**

 **Blood-scourge. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 500: poison your enemies blood with this dark magic. Applies toxic ailment to enemies, lasts 5 minutes, enemy must be bleeding for skill to activate.**

 **Saint's circle. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 20: not all magics are used for destruction. Cure status ailments to self and others within a 5 foot radius.**

 **A saint's prayer. Passive. Level: max: peace of mind, peace of spirit, peace of body. Raises all affinites by five. Passively increase wisdom by 10.**

 **Barrier for the just: Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 100: Create a moderate barrier to protect what's most important**

 **Reaper art #32. Inner balance. Passive. Level: max: A mid tier skill that all aspiring Grim reapers learn. Mastering this shows true potential to take up the mantle of death. Effects: +10 to dex, wis.**

 **Reaper art #33. Skeletal hounds. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 300: Even reapers need help hunting down their quarry. Effects: summons three skeletal hounds that can sniff out any wounded enemies in a forty mile radius.**

 **Reaper arts #34-50. Moshinju. Passive. Level: max: A mixture of pole and blade techniques designed to ensure maximum efficiency with scythes, only those who have proven worthy are taught this sacred art, and they often are the ones picked to be the Grim Reaper. Effects: +15 dexterity and +40% mastery gain of scythe like weapons.**

 **Symbol of Death(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: All Effect: Allows you to mark the enemies that you have defeated and add them to your own forces. There are three requirements that must be met to activate this skill:**

 **1\. The being that you mark must be identified as a 'Boss' or 'Mini-Boss'**

 **2\. They can not be apart of the DxD Universe; this skill will not affect any person, animal, or being that was born in the DxD world**

 **3\. You must defeat the Boss in one-on-one combat. If they bring help then it's fair game to summon.**

 **Summon Death Gun(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 MP per minute summoned Effect: This skill will allow you to summon Red-Eyed XaXa, aka Death Gun, to fight by your side. You have beaten the True Red-Player and he shall fight and kill for you. And he will kill those he fights, so do not summon if you care about your opponent's life.**

 **Shadow walk. Active, level: 65(34.6%) Mp cost: 200 per hour. Used by intermediate dark users. A technique that allows one to blend into the shadows. Higher versions of this technique can be used to hide in any shadow, even the shadow of the inside of an organism. Often used for speedy assassinations.**

 **Summon Nokris. Active. Level: 20. Mp cost: 1000: the cast out prince of a sword bound King has pledged his loyalty to you and Xol. He will be summoned with a small unit of thralls, acolytes, and other lesser hive. Perhaps when he's stronger, ascendant hive will come with him when you call.**

 **Corruption. Active, level 22(80%). Mp cost 100 per second: A skill used by the agents of dark. Is often used for nefarious purposes such as defiling sacred relics, but can also be used to help fellow creatures of the dark. Effect: differs on each item and person. Is basically random.**

' **Final' summons. Active, Level: 21/?(0%) Mp cost: 15,000 per summon. These are your trump cards, the creatures used for the utmost dangerous of situations. They should only be called upon when your death would be assured otherwise, however, they are not a one-shot kill in all situations. Beware for misusing them can lead to your guaranteed defeat, and or summoner's paralysis if you use too much mana five minutes afterward.**

 **Available summons: Bahamut in all forms.**

 **True Reaper. Passive. Level Max: Throughout the ages the reapers have mastered their craft. They've become the thing that haunts every living thing on this planet. They are the apex predators, and now. You are truly one of them. +100 dex whenever you wield a scythe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stats screen.**

 **Stats screen.  
Name:Mores M Operandi  
Alias: Spencer A Hott  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Title: The gamer/Merciful death  
Level: 1,080  
HP: 5,800. Regen: 300.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 21,750. Regen: 9,260 Mp per minute.  
Vit:240(-8)  
Str:444  
Dex:701 (+29)  
Int: 820 (+50)  
Wis:855 (+70)  
Luc:810 (+5)  
Stat points: 4,029**

 **Money: A lot of yen**

 **Skill points: 927  
Affinities:  
Chaos: 6650(+20)  
Fire: 3160(+20)  
Lighting: 2590(+20)  
Earth: 1595(+20)  
Water: 570(+20)  
Wind: 565(+20)  
Dark: 4780(+20)  
Light: 1045(+20) **

**Skills.**

 **Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

 **Reaper training(Passive) level MAX: Due to diligent training as the next leader of the grim reapers your mind is sharper than most, and your body is sturdier as a result. +5 to all mental stats and a 10% decrease in damage from all sources.**

 **Assimilation gear(Active) Level 50 (0%): The fabled power of the Shinigami, created by one of the first Grim reapers with the blessing of the Christian god, it is said to be the only sacred gear to be used by non humans: one must only think its name and it shall appear to the current Grim reaper. If you have the honor of seeing this ancient device in action then you are already dead to this world. It is whispered that the soul powering it is the infamous Bahamut, the dragon known for death and terror.**

 **Mp cost: 50. Effect: Assimilates all non physical attacks to the gamer's arsenal permanently. Able to send back a portion, if not all, power gained at twice its original strength.**

 **Balance breaker. Active, level: 24(0%) Mp cost: zero. can be used once per day. Doubles(at this point) the wielder's level, stats, affinities and defenses. No skills can be created during Balance Breaker mode. Can be used for 120 minutes.**

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

 **Deadzone. (Active) level: 22(50%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end. Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss.**

 **Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

 **Stillborn.**

 **Kingdom Darkness.**

 **Lich form. (Active) level: 31(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death! Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

 **Chaos smasher: Active, level 21(0%). A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. Mp cost: 60. B scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt: Active, level 23(0%). A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. Mp cost:30. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling. Passive, level 47(40%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier and less costly. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 47.**

 **Thorn bind hostage. Active, level 34(29%). A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magically damage per vine: 340.**

 **Observe, Active. Level 32(50%). The most useful skill in any gamer's arsenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Mp: cost:0. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider, Active. Level 2/2: a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Mp cost:200. Summons a dark horse or hell drake obedient to you and you alone.**

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 57/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect unlocked: gained the skill True Reaper, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max? Mp cost: 1000 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title! Every 100 levels after 100 you gain a new set of wings, but the cost to use them is increased times 10 per new set.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 32(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons five Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +2500% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +600 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot three affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+100% resistance to fire). Water(+90% resistance to water).**

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 53(20%). Mp cost: 300 to summon a sword +100 per minute blade shield is activated. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Any type of weapon the user can imagine will appear with an escort of twenty blades to act like a shield, or a more visible way of switching weapons. Now the only limit is that they must be melee weapons, but every limit must be broken eventually.**

 **High council. Active. Mp cost: 0. Level 40: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana. Number of available council members 16.**

 **Healing hands. Active, level 40(10%). Mp cost 05 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle. Heals 800 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

 **Shadow morph. Level 38(1.5%), Active: the shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

 **Almighty crush, Active, lv:22 (20%). Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**

 **Reaper art #31 Death's grasp. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 400: After a drunk telepath tried to strangle a reaper many millennia ago this art allows the reapers who've trained extensively to become a sith lord, perhaps that's where this universe's george lucas got the idea from? Effects: telekinetic abilities, aka the 'Force'. Does crushing damage to internal organs. Damage varies based on density of organs.**

 **Blood-scourge. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 500: poison your enemies blood with this dark magic. Applies toxic ailment to enemies, lasts 5 minutes, enemy must be bleeding for skill to activate.**

 **Saint's circle. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 20: not all magics are used for destruction. Cure status ailments to self and others within a 5 foot radius.**

 **A saint's prayer. Passive. Level: max: peace of mind, peace of spirit, peace of body. Raises all affinites by five. Passively increase wisdom by 10.**

 **Barrier for the just: Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 100: Create a moderate barrier to protect what's most important**

 **Reaper art #32. Inner balance. Passive. Level: max: A mid tier skill that all aspiring Grim reapers learn. Mastering this shows true potential to take up the mantle of death. Effects: +10 to dex, wis.**

 **Reaper art #33. Skeletal hounds. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 300: Even reapers need help hunting down their quarry. Effects: summons three skeletal hounds that can sniff out any wounded enemies in a forty mile radius.**

 **Reaper arts #34-50. Moshinju. Passive. Level: max: A mixture of pole and blade techniques designed to ensure maximum efficiency with scythes, only those who have proven worthy are taught this sacred art, and they often are the ones picked to be the Grim Reaper. Effects: +15 dexterity and +40% mastery gain of scythe like weapons.**

 **Symbol of Death(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: All Effect: Allows you to mark the enemies that you have defeated and add them to your own forces. There are three requirements that must be met to activate this skill:**

 **1\. The being that you mark must be identified as a 'Boss' or 'Mini-Boss'**

 **2\. They can not be apart of the DxD Universe; this skill will not affect any person, animal, or being that was born in the DxD world**

 **3\. You must defeat the Boss in one-on-one combat. If they bring help then it's fair game to summon.**

 **Summon Death Gun(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 MP per minute summoned Effect: This skill will allow you to summon Red-Eyed XaXa, aka Death Gun, to fight by your side. You have beaten the True Red-Player and he shall fight and kill for you. And he will kill those he fights, so do not summon if you care about your opponent's life.**

 **Shadow walk. Active, level: 65(34.6%) Mp cost: 200 per hour. Used by intermediate dark users. A technique that allows one to blend into the shadows. Higher versions of this technique can be used to hide in any shadow, even the shadow of the inside of an organism. Often used for speedy assassinations.**

 **Summon Nokris. Active. Level: 20. Mp cost: 1000: the cast out prince of a sword bound King has pledged his loyalty to you and Xol. He will be summoned with a small unit of thralls, acolytes, and other lesser hive. Perhaps when he's stronger, ascendant hive will come with him when you call.**

 **Corruption. Active, level 22(80%). Mp cost 100 per second: A skill used by the agents of dark. Is often used for nefarious purposes such as defiling sacred relics, but can also be used to help fellow creatures of the dark. Effect: differs on each item and person. Is basically random.**

' **Final' summons. Active, Level: 21/?(0%) Mp cost: 15,000 per summon. These are your trump cards, the creatures used for the utmost dangerous of situations. They should only be called upon when your death would be assured otherwise, however, they are not a one-shot kill in all situations. Beware for misusing them can lead to your guaranteed defeat, and or summoner's paralysis if you use too much mana five minutes afterward.**

 **Available summons: Bahamut in all forms.**

 **True Reaper. Passive. Level Max: Throughout the ages the reapers have mastered their craft. They've become the thing that haunts every living thing on this planet. They are the apex predators, and now. You are truly one of them. +100 dex whenever you wield a scythe.**

 **Soul weaver(Active). Level: maxed. MP cost 15 per second:**

 **A basic but crucial skill among the reapers. The ability to control, judge, and maneuver souls of all kinds on their way to the afterlife. It is a skill that all reapers learn when they first start training. The smart and cruel both use this ability for more than just judgement, with the use of several other magics can create golems with souls so they may act or able to take basic commands. The cruel this to put the souls back into their freshly killed bodies so they torture them over and over. Driving the souls mad.**

 **Dark Thundaga. Active. Level: 3. MP cost: 700: A technique created through the marriage of the infinite dark and the brilliant lightning of keyblade masters. A powerful weapon and useful against any foe who doesn't gaze upwards.**

 **Forbidden Reaper art #4 Chains of the damned, Prison of the Faithless. Active. Level: Max. MP: 10,000: A forbidden reaper art often found by accident when fighting divinity. It is the highest technique of binding the reapers have. Capable of stopping monsters hundreds of levels above them for ten minutes. It is one of the five forbidden reaper arts. The reason they are forbidden is, when used by a weakling, destroys the very soul of a reaper. Even their most powerful of magics weed out the weak from the mighty, rejoice. For if you can use this skill and still live, you are worthy of life in the hierarchy of death.**

 **Summon Alduin. Active. Level: 1. Mp cost: 2000: The Dragon Emperor, pledged his loyalty for you for everlasting life, throwing away the pride all dragons have. As such, do not die. For as long as you live he, along with the rest of your summons, shall never die.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stats screen.**

 **Stats screen.  
Name:Mores M Operandi  
Alias: Spencer A Hott  
Alignment: Chaotic good  
Title: The gamer/Merciful death  
Level: 1,280  
HP: 7,050. Regen: 300.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 23,000. Regen: 10,150 Mp per minute.  
Vit:290(-8)  
Str:544  
Dex:771 (+29)  
Int: 870 (+50)  
Wis:945 (+70)  
Luc:810 (+5)  
Stat points: 5,029**

 **Money: A lot of yen**

 **Skill points: 1000(capped)  
Affinities:  
Chaos: 8150(+20)  
Fire: 4160(+20)  
Lighting: 2590(+20)  
Earth: 1595(+20)  
Water: 570(+20)  
Wind: 565(+20)  
Dark: 8780(+20)  
Light: 1045(+20) **

**Skills.**

 **Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

 **Reaper training(Passive) level MAX: Due to diligent training as the next leader of the grim reapers your mind is sharper than most, and your body is sturdier as a result. +5 to all mental stats and a 10% decrease in damage from all sources.**

 **Assimilation gear(Active) Level 60 (0%): The fabled power of the Shinigami, created by one of the first Grim reapers with the blessing of the Christian god, it is said to be the only sacred gear to be used by non humans: one must only think its name and it shall appear to the current Grim reaper. If you have the honor of seeing this ancient device in action then you are already dead to this world. It is whispered that the soul powering it is the infamous Bahamut, the dragon known for death and terror.**

 **Mp cost: 50. Effect: Assimilates all non physical attacks to the gamer's arsenal permanently. Able to send back a portion, if not all, power gained at twice its original strength.**

 **Balance breaker. Active, level: 34(0%) Mp cost: zero. can be used once per day. Doubles(at this point) the wielder's level, stats, affinities and defenses. No skills can be created during Balance Breaker mode. Can be used for 180 minutes.**

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

 **Deadzone. (Active) level: 22(50%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end. Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss.**

 **Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

 **Stillborn.**

 **Kingdom Darkness.**

 **Lich form. (Active) level: 31(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death! Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

 **Chaos smasher: Active, level 21(0%). A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. Mp cost: 60. B scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt: Active, level 23(0%). A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. Mp cost:30. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling. Passive, level 47(40%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier and less costly. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 47.**

 **Thorn bind hostage. Active, level 34(29%). A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magically damage per vine: 340.**

 **Observe, Active. Level 32(50%). The most useful skill in any gamer's arsenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Mp: cost:0. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider, Active. Level 2/2: a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Mp cost:200. Summons a dark horse or hell drake obedient to you and you alone.**

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 57/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect unlocked: gained the skill True Reaper, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max? Mp cost: 1000 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title! Every 100 levels after 100 you gain a new set of wings, but the cost to use them is increased times 10 per new set.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 32(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons five Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +2500% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +600 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot three affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+100% resistance to fire). Water(+90% resistance to water).**

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 60(20%). Mp cost: 500 to summon a weapon. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Now as the previous limits have been shattered.** **Any** **type of weapon the user can imagine will appear no longer with an automatic escort of blades but the user does not need such defenses anymore.**

 **High council. Active. Mp cost: 0. Level 55: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana. Number of available council members 20.**

 **Healing hands. Active, level 40(10%). Mp cost 05 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle. Heals 800 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

 **Shadow morph. Level 38(1.5%), Active: the shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

 **Almighty crush, Active, lv:22 (20%). Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**

 **Reaper art #31 Death's grasp. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 400: After a drunk telepath tried to strangle a reaper many millennia ago this art allows the reapers who've trained extensively to become a sith lord, perhaps that's where this universe's george lucas got the idea from? Effects: telekinetic abilities, aka the 'Force'. Does crushing damage to internal organs. Damage varies based on density of organs.**

 **Blood-scourge. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 500: poison your enemies blood with this dark magic. Applies toxic ailment to enemies, lasts 5 minutes, enemy must be bleeding for skill to activate.**

 **Saint's circle. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 20: not all magics are used for destruction. Cure status ailments to self and others within a 5 foot radius.**

 **A saint's prayer. Passive. Level: max: peace of mind, peace of spirit, peace of body. Raises all affinites by five. Passively increase wisdom by 10.**

 **Barrier for the just: Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 100: Create a moderate barrier to protect what's most important**

 **Reaper art #32. Inner balance. Passive. Level: max: A mid tier skill that all aspiring Grim reapers learn. Mastering this shows true potential to take up the mantle of death. Effects: +10 to dex, wis.**

 **Reaper art #33. Skeletal hounds. Active. Level: max. Mp cost: 300: Even reapers need help hunting down their quarry. Effects: summons three skeletal hounds that can sniff out any wounded enemies in a forty mile radius.**

 **Reaper arts #34-50. Moshinju. Passive. Level: max: A mixture of pole and blade techniques designed to ensure maximum efficiency with scythes, only those who have proven worthy are taught this sacred art, and they often are the ones picked to be the Grim Reaper. Effects: +15 dexterity and +40% mastery gain of scythe like weapons.**

 **Symbol of Death(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: All Effect: Allows you to mark the enemies that you have defeated and add them to your own forces. There are three requirements that must be met to activate this skill:**

 **1\. The being that you mark must be identified as a 'Boss' or 'Mini-Boss'**

 **2\. They can not be apart of the DxD Universe; this skill will not affect any person, animal, or being that was born in the DxD world**

 **3\. You must defeat the Boss in one-on-one combat. If they bring help then it's fair game to summon.**

 **Summon Death Gun(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 MP per minute summoned Effect: This skill will allow you to summon Red-Eyed XaXa, aka Death Gun, to fight by your side. You have beaten the True Red-Player and he shall fight and kill for you. And he will kill those he fights, so do not summon if you care about your opponent's life.**

 **Shadow walk. Active, level: 65(34.6%) Mp cost: 200 per hour. Used by intermediate dark users. A technique that allows one to blend into the shadows. Higher versions of this technique can be used to hide in any shadow, even the shadow of the inside of an organism. Often used for speedy assassinations.**

 **Summon Nokris. Active. Level: 20. Mp cost: 1000: the cast out prince of a sword bound King has pledged his loyalty to you and Xol. He will be summoned with a small unit of thralls, acolytes, and other lesser hive. Perhaps when he's stronger, ascendant hive will come with him when you call.**

 **Corruption. Active, level 22(80%). Mp cost 100 per second: A skill used by the agents of dark. Is often used for nefarious purposes such as defiling sacred relics, but can also be used to help fellow creatures of the dark. Effect: differs on each item and person. Is basically random.**

' **Final' summons. Active, Level: 21/?(0%) Mp cost: 15,000 per summon. These are your trump cards, the creatures used for the utmost dangerous of situations. They should only be called upon when your death would be assured otherwise, however, they are not a one-shot kill in all situations. Beware for misusing them can lead to your guaranteed defeat, and or summoner's paralysis if you use too much mana five minutes afterward.**

 **Available summons: Bahamut in all forms.**

 **True Reaper. Passive. Level Max: Throughout the ages the reapers have mastered their craft. They've become the thing that haunts every living thing on this planet. They are the apex predators, and now. You are truly one of them. +100 dex whenever you wield a scythe.**

 **Soul weaver(Active). Level: maxed. MP cost 15 per second:**

 **A basic but crucial skill among the reapers. The ability to control, judge, and maneuver souls of all kinds on their way to the afterlife. It is a skill that all reapers learn when they first start training. The smart and cruel both use this ability for more than just judgement, with the use of several other magics can create golems with souls so they may act or able to take basic commands. The cruel this to put the souls back into their freshly killed bodies so they torture them over and over. Driving the souls mad.**

 **Dark Thundaga. Active. Level: 3. MP cost: 700: A technique created through the marriage of the infinite dark and the brilliant lightning of keyblade masters. A powerful weapon and useful against any foe who doesn't gaze upwards.**

 **Forbidden Reaper art #4 Chains of the damned, Prison of the Faithless. Active. Level: Max. MP: 10,000: A forbidden reaper art often found by accident when fighting divinity. It is the highest technique of binding the reapers have. Capable of stopping monsters hundreds of levels above them for ten minutes. It is one of the five forbidden reaper arts. The reason they are forbidden is, when used by a weakling, destroys the very soul of a reaper. Even their most powerful of magics weed out the weak from the mighty, rejoice. For if you can use this skill and still live, you are worthy of life in the hierarchy of death.**

 **Summon Alduin. Active. Level: 1. Mp cost: 2000: The Dragon Emperor, pledged his loyalty for you for everlasting life, throwing away the pride all dragons have. As such, do not die. For as long as you live he, along with the rest of your summons, shall never die.**


End file.
